


Put Your Lips On Me

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mentions of blood etc, Porn With Plot, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teething vampire boyfriend Baekhyun.</p>
<p>(The long version of this snippet https://twitter.com/skaibrace/status/700424037298794500)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Lips On Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Emily! ;u; Happy birthday ILU ♥♥

.

Somewhere along the way, Jongin guesses he should have figured it out a lot quicker; the way Baekhyun walks, the way he moves, his weird diet and his nocturnal tendencies. They’ve only been dating for a couple of months or so, but maybe it should have been more than enough, though there’s still some things that don’t quite fall into place the way they should

The moment that really drives it home is while they’re watching a movie on Baekhyun’s couch, like they usually do on Friday nights when Baekhyun is home early and they’re both winding down from a long week. He hasn’t actually been to Baekhyun’s place all that often, both of them leaning more towards Jongin’s place since it’s closer to the fried chicken place, but it’s enough for it to feel like home anyway. Maybe the fact that Baekhyun keeps the freezer down in the _cellar_ , of all places, should have been some sort of hint. 

Baekhyun is halfway in Jongin’s lap as usual, tucking his head into the crook of Jongin’s neck while following what’s going on the TV. They’re watching a horror movie that’s airing on the channel they settled on, for lack of anything better. It’s pretty gory, each scene laden with countless brutal murders and gallons of blood spurting everywhere. It’s not Jongin’s kind of thing by a mile, flinching at the bloodcurdling screams, but Baekhyun seems to like it, watching raptly. He shifts closer, sliding a hand up across Jongin’s chest lazily. Their position like this is nothing out of the ordinary given how inclined Baekhyun is toward physical contact. Jongin reciprocates in kind, appreciating the comfort Baekhyun’s touch offers, warm and settling. He puts a lot into it without having to say a word. 

When he feels Baekhyun’s hot breath fanning against his throat just before his teeth barely graze along his skin, he doesn’t even think to question it. It takes his mind off the gaping bloody wounds on the screen at least. Except Baekhyun suddenly bites down on his skin, not enough to really hurt but enough to startle him into yelping loudly.

He pulls away quickly, straightening up on the couch and Baekhyun nearly tumbles off onto the floor at the sudden movement, though he regains his balance easily. There it is again, the agile speed, the way his movements are all so _smooth_ and effortless, almost like he’s floating. 

“Are- are you teething?” Jongin blurts out, gingerly pressing a hand to his throat. He’s not bleeding. He catches sight of the pointy ends of Baekhyun’s teeth just before he retracts them and hides them behind his lips. They’re fangs. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Uh.”

Baekhyun blinks at him, clearly as surprised as Jongin is by his own reaction. Of all questions to ask. He’s had too many underlying suspicions that he’s never had a chance to address properly before they accumulated up to this point. Jongin waits for the frenzied panic to kick in, some form of hysteria, the fight or flight urge to just get up and run for his life but none of that comes. Deep down, he thinks he probably knew, he just never managed to work up the courage to bring it up when it’s something so bizarre in the first place. 

It hits him belatedly that, somehow, _he’s okay with this_. A lot more okay than he thought he’d be, all things considered. Baekhyun seems to realize this too when minutes pass and Jongin still hasn’t taken off running terrified. He’s eyeing him closely, waiting for something else but Jongin’s mind is in an uproar, unsure of where to start first with processing this now that’s it’s been pretty much confirmed. Baekhyun’s a vampire.   
Baekhyun leans forward slowly, closing the distance between them again. He sets a tentative hand on Jongin’s knee, testing the waters and Jongin doesn’t flinch away. He doesn’t even know where this calmness is coming from but he can’t see anything past the familiar warmth in Baekhyun’s eyes. Vampire or not, he’s still Baekhyun, the guy he _really_ likes and has been dating for almost two months now. 

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun breathes, and Jongin just catches the grin on his face before he dips down to graze his teeth along Jongin’s throat again, following the trails with his lips and the tip of his tongue. Jongin’s thoughts scatter completely, shivering and clutching Baekhyun closer. 

It gets a lot more heated from there, forgetting about the movie entirely when Jongin tugs Baekhyun back into his lap, holding onto him tightly as Baekhyun works his way back up to his mouth, kissing him hard. Jongin can feel the tips of Baekhyun’s fangs when he pushes his tongue in, flicking over them and Baekhyun moans so loudly, the sound goes straight down to Jongin’s groin. 

Baekhyun's fingers slip into Jongin's hair, tugging lightly and pulling his head back to mouth across his jaw, under his chin, before coming up again to press a closed mouthed kiss to his lips. 

“I thought the whole vampire thing started with the fangs from the beginning,” Jongin blurts out, unable to help himself. Baekhyun sits back and chuckles, a knowing look in his eyes like he was waiting for Jongin to finally ask the right questions. 

“That’s just a myth to scare people,” he shrugs, running his hand through Jongin’s mussed up hair to smooth it down. Jongin leans into his palm, relishing the touch. “It takes a while for the teeth to actually come in.”

“And uh. How long have you been…?” Jongin waves his hand vaguely, not knowing how best to phrase it.

“A while before I met you,” Baekhyun says simply. “I’ve been on blood bags since then.”

That explains the cellar freezer. Now that he really thinks about it, there’s a million questions he needs to ask, trying to find a place to start and process. 

“How do you walk in the sun?” Jongin goes for, confused though thoroughly relieved that his boyfriend hasn’t burst into flames or anything like that so far. “Is that a myth too?”

Baekhyun smiles, twisting around and lifting up the hem of his shirt to show Jongin the scar on his skin that Jongin has seen hundred of times before, not taking too much notice of it. 

“It’s a brand imbued with magic,” Baekhyun explains, letting his shirt drop. “It protects me from the sun.”

Magic. Of course. Jongin reels a little at the barrage of revelations he’s being bombarded with, wondering why the thought of magic being real is throwing him off more than the fact that his boyfriend is a _vampire_. 

“How are you so okay with this?” Baekhyun asks, like he’s reading his mind. He looks serious this time, looking at Jongin with careful eyes like this sudden bubble of calm acceptance could burst any second now. It’s the slight worried furrow between his brows that prompts Jongin to choose his words properly.

“You’re still you,” Jongin says quietly, reaching out to play with Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun looks down at their linked hands, squeezing back.

“I mean this is definitely- we need to talk about this,” he goes on. “There’s still a lot I need to ask but. I’m okay with this if you are.”

Baekhyun beams at him, bringing their hands up to kiss Jongin’s knuckles before pulling him closer to kiss his lips again. 

“Didn’t know you had such a thing for biting,” Baekhyun teases coyly, nipping on Jongin’s lower lip lightly. 

Jongin swallows, feeling his entire face burn. He kisses Baekhyun hard to shut him up.

 

▸

 

They do end up having a long talk about it, through the night. Jongin gets a lot of questions out of the way, listening to Baekhyun’s answers and trying to process them. Baekhyun doesn’t hide the freezer anymore at least, though he still tries not to drink in front of Jongin no matter how much Jongin says he’s okay with it. It’s a lot to take in but Jongin is getting used to all of this a lot more easily than he thought he would. 

 

Teething is a long process, it turns out, and Jongin keeps waking up to Baekhyun mouthing at his neck or scraping his teeth lightly along Jongin’s stomach under the sheets, grinning against his skin when he feels the way Jongin’s muscles tense up. 

Baekhyun’s teeth and jaw start to ache now, hurting through the night and there doesn’t seem to be anything he can do to make it go away. Jongin suggests going out for ice cream to try and ease the ache with the cold, which seems to work, if only a fraction. He has to stop Baekhyun from mouthing at his throat when they’re out in public, laughing when Baekhyun hides what he’s really doing by peppering his neck with kisses. The gesture escalates when Jongin moans low in his throat at the next scrape of Baekhyun’s teeth along his throat, making them both too horny to focus on the rest of their ice creams. Baekhyun drags him into the cafe bathroom, pushing him into one of the stalls and flattens himself against Jongin, kissing him messily. Jongin drags his hips in closer, rutting up against him and Baekhyun moves with him, sliding a hand under his shirt, along his taut stomach. It’s hard to keep silent while they’re making out, and Jongin is so hard he’s about to come in his pants. He nearly does too when Baekhyun cups his erection through the fabric but a handful of people come into the bathroom then and Baekhyun pulls away, looking as frustrated as Jongin feels. 

They wait until everyone leaves and Jongin whispers ‘ _home_ ’ into Baekhyun’s ear. That’s when he finds out first hand how strong and fast Baekhyun really is, after Baekhyun scoops him up and races back home with him in his arms with inhuman speed, escaping everyone’s eye. It makes Jongin’s head spin dizzily to find his back against his own bed in seconds but Baekhyun is there to distract him, his lips on his throat again, scattering all his thoughts. 

 

The pain gets a little worse, enough that Jongin wakes up to Baekhyun’s quiet moaning at the pain, clutching at his jaw in exhausted frustration. It starts to interfere with Baekhyun’s work when he can’t focus on the paperwork on his desk. Jongin goes to find him in his office like he does often when Baekhyun stays late at work, keeping him company and bringing him food, including blood bags this time. He finds him with his elbows propped on his desk, scattered with papers and his head dropped in his hands, clearly exhausted. 

“Fuck, thanks,” Baekhyun breathes when he finds the cold yogurt Jongin brought, slumping back in his leather chair to shovel a spoonful into his mouth. Jongin slips out of his jacket, getting a sudden idea. Baekhyun’s too focused on devouring the yogurt to notice Jongin dropping to his knees under the table by Baekhyun’s thighs. He startles when Jongin pushes his legs apart, shuffling in between them and working his belt buckle open. 

“Woah, is it my birthday?”

Jongin laughs, yanking his pants down just enough to pull his cock out from his underwear. He doesn’t drag it out, sucking the head in between his lips, pressing the tip of his tongue to the slit. 

“Shit,” Baekhyun groans, pulling his tie loose around his neck. “You realize anyone could come in, right?”

Jongin responds by taking more of him in, pressing the broad of his tongue against the underside of Baekhyun’s cock, hollowing his cheeks. It works enough that Baekhyun loses track of what he’s saying, throwing his head back against the back of his chair and moans. 

Pleased, Jongin curls his fist around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, sinking down deeper and pumping up to meet his lips with his fingers. He can feel Baekhyun’s fingers sliding into his hair, tightening, holding him close and Jongin lets him fuck his mouth, letting Baekhyun’s groans wash over him, spurring him on. He pushes Baekhyun’s hips back against the chair, bracing him down as he takes control again, sinking all the way down as far as he can take him till Baekhyun’s cock hits the back of his throat. He swallows once, twice, listening to Baekhyun gasp and moan, tightening his fingers in Jongin’s hair and comes down his throat with his back bowed off his seat. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun breathes, sounding winded as he comes down from his high. Jongin laughs quietly, pressing his cheek to the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh. He catches Baekhyun’s eye when he looks down, chest still heaving and his hand still palming the back of his neck. 

“So. Was that distraction enough?” Jongin asks and Baekhyun knows exactly what he’s talking about. He grins widely, pulling Jongin up to his feet and pushes him back against his large oak table, shoving a hand down the front of Jongin’s pants. 

“Not quite.”

 

▸

 

It takes a while longer but eventually the teething period is over and Baekhyun’s fangs are finally fully developed. Still, he keeps drinking from blood bags, keeping his freezer stocked up as usual. Jongin can tell it’s not doing much for him though, watching the way he fidgets, looking grouchy and restless more often than not. 

Truth be told, Jongin is a little nervous, feeling a faint spike of fear in his chest but he’s been thinking about it for a long while and both his curiosity and temptation win out eventually.

“What if you just fed from me?” Jongin tries one evening when they’re watching a rerun of a show on TV. 

Baekhyun snaps around to stare at him, dumbstruck, but Jongin doesn’t take it back. He’s wondered, for a while now, about the feeling, Baekhyun’s lips on his skin, his teeth, wondering what it’d feel like for Baekhyun. The thought of it seems intimate, for Baekhyun to have him like this; if it has to be anyone, Jongin would rather it be himself. He wonders if Baekhyun’s ever thought about it even before Jongin had brought it up; he wonders if he would want to at all.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks quietly, watching him carefully. Jongin has never seen him look so serious, hesitant though Jongin can still see the desire all over his face, heavy and heated in his eyes. Jongin wonders if he’s just been holding back this whole time. 

He swallows and nods. “You’ll know when to stop right?” 

His voice wobbles, just for a second before he can stop it, but Baekhyun still catches it. It’s not that Jongin doesn’t trust him because he does, but it doesn’t mean that the idea of something so new to both of them doesn’t at least make him nervous. He’s not scared of Baekhyun; he can’t even imagine a moment where he ever could be. This is _Baekhyun_. 

“Of course,” Baekhyun breathes softly, leaning forward to kiss him until Jongin relaxes into it, his jaw going slack. 

Baekhyun works his way up to it slowly, mouthing along his cheek and kissing down the ball of his shoulder before bringing Jongin’s wrist up to his lips, watching him carefully, but Jongin takes it back.

“My neck,” he says tilting his head back and Baekhyun’s eyes flash with something Jongin can only assume is hunger and lust. He shivers when Baekhyun grazes his teeth along the column of his throat, feeling the sharp tips of his fangs dropping down, tracing a line across his skin. 

It hurts when he sinks his teeth in even though he’s cupping the side of Jongin’s face softly, rubbing gentle circles into his thigh with his free hand. It starts like a burst of fire, sending a sharp stab of pain ricocheting through his veins, wringing him inside out from the spot where Baekhyun’s mouth is latched onto. There’s a loud roaring in his ears; he can’t even tell if he’s crying out or not but then the feeling starts to fade, shifting into something more like waves washing over him, pressing down heavily on his limbs. It tickles, tingling in his fingertips and shooting spikes of electricity and arousal beneath his skin. The feeling grows, intense and hot, and through the roaring in his ears he can hear Baekhyun moaning as he’s drinking from him, laving his tongue over the skin and brushing his lips over it softly. 

Jongin is so lost in it that he doesn't even realize when Baekhyun pulls away until the rush in his veins starts to abate and he cracks his eyes open. Baekhyun’s face is hovering inches over his own, his expression twisted with worry. His voice finally starts to register.

“-you okay? Jongin?”

Jongin blinks himself out of the dizzy haze and nods quickly before Baekhyun starts slapping him to bring him back to focus. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, his head still spinning a little. “Yeah, I’m great.”

Baekhyun is leaning close enough for Jongin to pull him down, kissing him open mouthed and heated. He can still taste the metallic tinge of his own blood on Baekhyun’s tongue.

“Kinky,” Baekhyun grins against his lips, tugging Jongin’s lower lip between his teeth before releasing it. He leans in close to Jongin’s ear, his hot breath making Jongin shudder. 

“You taste amazing,” he whispers. 

Jongin grapples at Baekhyun again clumsily, drowsy and weak but somehow incredibly turned on too. He just can’t seem to find the energy or coordination to move, and his hand won’t obey him, flopping uselessly. 

Baekhyun sets his hand down again by his side and pulls away. “I should get you something to eat.”

He disappears for barely more than a few seconds, back in a flash with a drink and a sandwich on a plate, which he deposits on Jongin’s lap. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says, kissing the underside of Jongin’s chin when he settles down beside him. “For letting me do that.”

He looks better, now that Jongin’s head is clearing a little and he’s getting a better look. There’s more colour in Baekhyun’s cheeks, and he finally looks calmer without the frown between his brows. Jongin smiles and takes a bite out of the sandwich.

 

▸

 

Baekhyun is always careful about how much he takes when he drinks from Jongin, cautious about when to do it and always waits for Jongin to tell him first, even though Jongin says he doesn’t mind. 

One day, Baekhyun bites him and breaks the skin on his neck while they’re fucking in bed and Baekhyun is buried deep inside him. Jongin moans loudly at the sudden zing of electricity shooting through his body, immediately pooling south.

Baekhyun breaks away almost immediately. “Fuck, sorry, I should have asked first-”

“No, keep going,” Jongin gasps, feeling like his skin is on fire. He tugs Baekhyun back, fisting a hand in his hair but Baekhyun stares at him hesitantly. Frustrated, Jongin cants his hips up and squeezes around Baekhyun, please when his elbows buckle on the mattress as he groans. 

He rolls his hips harder before going back to the spot on Jongin’s neck he’d sunk his teeth in earlier, licking over the wound hotly. Baekhyun curls a hand back around Jongin’s thigh bracketing his hips in warning, before sinking his teeth in again, sucking out a mouthful and Jongin can’t even think straight anymore, already on the brink of coming. 

“God, I always knew you would taste good,” Baekhyun moans in his ear, thrusting into him harder with renewed energy. 

Jongin comes apart, overwhelmed, feeling his orgasm wash over him so hard he nearly blacks out before coming back to himself minutes later. Baekhyun finishes off inside him with another grind, letting out a choked moan as he shudders into his release. 

Jongin feels him slump down beside him once he rolls the rubber off and throws it aside into the wastepaper bin. He feels sleepy but his head is buzzing with thoughts and he wants to deal with them before dozing off. 

“When we met,” he slurs drowsily and Baekhyun shifts towards him in attention. “Did you hook up with me for my- is it still because-?”

He’s too tired to finish the sentence, pointing a droopy finger at the blood on his neck and Baekhyun brings a hand up to tap Jongin’s lip with his finger playfully.

“No,” he smiles, wiping a drop of blood that’s drying by the corner of his own mouth. “It was for your ass.”

Jongin shoves him back, swatting his hand away but Baekhyun rolls on top of him, latching onto him like an octopus and bites on his ear softly. Jongin shivers and goes lax with a sigh. 

Chuckling, Baekhyun presses a kiss just below his ear, dragging his lips down along Jongin’s jaw and whispers all his reminders into Jongin’s skin about why he’s still here, that have nothing to do with his blood or his ass.

 

▸

 

They get a little more creative with it after realizing that the bruised marks on Jongin’s neck are starting to get too obvious when he’s out in public. Baekhyun is only too happy to oblige, sliding down and mouthing along Jongin’s thighs instead. 

Sometimes, he takes Jongin into his mouth under the sheets before he’s even fully awake in the morning, sucking him off and bringing him to the brink of an orgasm right before pulling off, only to sink his teeth into Jongin’s thigh, and Jongin cries out, coming just like that.

He doesn’t always bite. Sometimes he waits until Jongin’s begging for it and even then he holds off, teasing infuriatingly with his tongue. It’s insanely frustrating but when Baekhyun _finally_ bites him, it’s mind blowing and worth every second of torture. 

Despite how amazing it feels, Jongin does whine about it later after a week or so of bruised thighs, grumbling that it hurts there more than anywhere else. 

Baekhyun promises to make it up to him, crowding him up against the kitchen counter one day and kissing a line up his jaw. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he says, breathing hotly in Jongin’s ear. Shuddering, Jongin noses his face around to kiss him hard, sliding his hands around his hips, settling around the curve of Baekhyun’s ass. 

Baekhyun fucks him right there on the kitchen counter, stretching him open and pushing in deeper until Jongin is gasping out his name, grinding his hips back down to fuck himself harder. He yanks Baekhyun down to kiss him sloppily, feeling every single tremble before Baekhyun comes first with a choked groan. He rides it out slowly, tugging Jongin to completion too and leaning forward to swallow up his moan. 

Jongin shivers when he pulls out, but Baekhyun doesn’t clean them off, drooping forward instead and slumps on him lazily, whining about being exhausted from the effort of fucking standing up. Rolling his eyes, Jongin slips off the counter and groans at the sharp pain in his tailbone from the hard counter. He tugs Baekhyun over to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the sheets gently and cleans them both up, taking care of Baekhyun himself instead, with exasperated fondness. 

Baekhyun is already dozing off, though he waits for Jongin to join him on the bed before rolling over to get comfortable, draping himself all over him. 

“So good,” he murmurs drowsily, pressing a clumsy kiss to Jongin’s cheek. Chuckling, Jongin pulls the sheet up over them and dozes off slowly, dreaming of Baekhyun’s eyes, his fingers, his lips, his teeth.


End file.
